


Wasn't Expecting That

by Maaiika



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Fluff, Sad, Unrequited Love, it's sintober, much sad, on both sites
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaiika/pseuds/Maaiika
Summary: So ein Leben ist nicht einfach. Vor allem wenn man das Gefühl hat, es hätte ein anderes sein können. (Ken x Yolei, Ken x Davis – beide Pairings mehr oder weniger einseitig)





	

Müde besah sich Davis das gerahmte Foto. Das letzte Foto, das er zusammen mit Ken aufgenommen hatte. Und er erinnerte sich mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge.

 

**It was only a smile but my heart it went wild  
** and I wasn't expecting that  
  


 

Ein Lächeln vom ehemaligen Digimon-Kaiser hatte ihm das Herz gestohlen. Kitschig und eklig lag ihm diese Tatsache schwer im Magen. Ein beschissenes, dummes Lächeln hatte gereicht. Voll von Bitterkeit und Hass.

 

Und trotzdem hatte Davis sich nicht zu helfen gewusst. Alles war zu viel.

 

Die Übernachtungen, die Weihnachtsparty, die Abenteuer, Ken wie er Spanisch sprach, ihre kämpferischen Fußballspiele...

 

Mit 12 hatte er es geahnt, mit 16 befürchtet, mit 22 gewusst, mit 29 verflucht und mit 35 bereut.

 

 

**Just a delicate kiss, anyone could've missed  
I wasn't expecting that**

 

 

26\. Dezember, 2002 . Er hatte Ken zu sich gezogen, nach der Aufholjagd gegen Oikawa und der gelungenen Rettungsaktion. Davis hatte solche Angst gehabt. Angst um Kens Leben.

Er wusste bis heute nicht, ob die Endorphine der Grund gewesen waren oder das Adrenalin zugeschlagen hatte.

 

Ein Kuss, ein kurzer, schüchterner Kuss auf dünne, schmale Lippen.

 

„T-Tut mir leid.“  
„... Ist schon gut.“

  
**Did I misread the sign? Your hand slipped into mine  
I wasn't expecting that**

 

Ein Treffen der ehemaligen Digiritter. Anderthalb Jahre später. Alle hatten noch mehr oder minder guten Kontakt zueinander, die ursprünglichen acht wie auch die neuen Kinder, die jetzt verwirrte Jugendliche waren.

Davis und Ken hatten über den Kuss seit damals kein Wort mehr verloren. Doch jetzt, wie sie hier alle friedlich beisammen saßen, stellte sich ein angenehmes Gefühl ein.

Geborgenheit und Vertrautheit. Wie sie gemeinsam am Tisch saßen, erzählten von ihrem jetzigen Leben, den Problemen mit Schule, Job und dem Erwachsenwerden.

Ken hatte sich wortlos und wie selbstverständlich neben ihn gesetzt und unter dem Tisch nach seiner Hand gegriffen. Davis war den ganzen Abend ungewöhnlich schweigsam geblieben und hatte die Hand sanft in seine eigene gelegt.

  
**You spent the night in my bed, you woke up and you said  
"Well, I wasn't expecting that"**

 

„Das... hatte ich zugegebenermaßen nicht erwartet...“, hatte Ken stotternd gemurmelt, als er zwei Jahre und viele, viele Drinks später am Morgen in Davis' Bett aufgewacht war.

„Das war nicht meine Idee gewesen! … … … Nicht nur“, hatte sich Davis gerechtfertigt.

 

Ken hatte gelacht. So schön, so wunderschön.

 

„Ist ja nichts passiert“, hatte er grinsend erwidert. „Wir waren ja beide viel zu betrunken.“  
  
„Stimmt.“ Doch glücklich war Davis darüber nicht gewesen.

 

**I thought love wasn't meant to last,  
** I thought you were just passing through  
If I ever get the nerve to ask  
What did I get right to deserve somebody like you? 

**I wasn't expecting that**

 

Er hatte sich verliebt. Unendlich verliebt.

Doch von Ken kamen immer nur verwirrende Antworten zurück.

 

Mal schob er seine grausige Vergangenheit vor, mal wollte er Davis klar machen, dass es mit ihnen beiden niemals funktionieren würde, weil sie zu verschieden waren.

Doch der junge Motomiya hatte nie aufgegeben.

  
**It was only a word, it was almost mis-heard  
** 'Cause I wasn't expecting that  
But it came without fear, a month turned into a year  
And I wasn't expecting that 

 

„Danke.“  
  
Ken lag ihm erschöpft in den Armen, nachdem er nach einem gemeinsamen Essen scheinbar grundlos zusammengebrochen war. Sie hatten sich verabredet, um all dem Alltagstrubel zu entgehen. Und es war unendlich wundervoll gewesen, mit diesem jungen Mann am Tisch zu sitzen, Erinnerungen und Zukunftswünsche auszutauschen. Ken hatte etwas im Justizbereich angestrebt, was Davis nur allzu gut nachvollziehen konnte.

 

Er war immer noch voller Reue. Und sie hatte ihn krank gemacht, Stück für Stück.

 

Ken litt unter viel Stress, sehr viel Stress, und Davis hatte nicht gewusst wieso. Aber er hatte so gut es ging helfen wollen.

 

Der Abschied war ihm schwer gefallen.

 

 _Ken_ , hatte er gedacht, versinkend in einer festen Umarmung vor dem Restaurant, _Ken, bitte lass mich nie wieder los._

 

Doch aus einem Monat Funkstille wurde ein kaltes, ganzes Jahr.

 

**Isn't it strange how a life can be changed  
** in the flicker of the sweetest smile  
You were married in spring  
You know I wouldn't change a thing  
Without an innocent kiss, what a life I'd have missed 

 

2025 und folgende Jahre...

 

Als Yolei und Ken ihre Verlobung angekündigt hatten, war Davis übel geworden.

Als die beiden dann zur Hochzeit luden, hatte er erst nicht hingehen und die ganze Welt verfluchen wollen.

Und als das erste gemeinsame Kind das Licht der Welt entdeckte, war etwas in Davis zerbrochen.

 

Das kleine Mädchen war süß und hatte wie am Spieß geschrien, als die Digiritter sie besuchen kamen. Yolei hatte noch völlig entkräftet im Krankenhaus mit der Kleinen auf dem Arm gelegen, Ken noch erschöpfter neben ihr. Er war blasser als sonst gewesen. Fahl und ausgehungert. Als Davis ihn darauf angesprochen hatte, hatte Ken nur gelächelt und abgewunken. Polizeischule war schließlich hart, das Einstiegsgehalt mickrig.  
  
**If you'd not took a chance on a little romance  
** When I wasn't expecting that  
Time doesn't take long, three kids up and gone  
And I wasn't expecting that

 

Im Jahr 2039  
  
„Wie kannst du ihr das antun? Wie kannst du mir das antun?“

 

Die beiden Männer lagen auf Davis' Futon in dessen Einzimmerwohnung. Nicht zum ersten und nicht zum letzten Mal hatte Ken nachts auf seiner Türschwelle gestanden, vor Weinkrämpfen zitternd. Ein erwachsener Mann, totenblass und kraftlos.

Und nicht zum ersten und nicht zum letzten Mal hatte Davis ihn bei sich aufgenommen, getröstet und einen Unterschlupf geboten.

 

Wieder ein Kuss.

 

Und wieder.

 

Und wieder.

 

 

„Du hast drei Kinder mit ihr. Alle schon außer Haus. Ihr seid verheiratet. Wie... wie kannst du...?“

 

Dass Ken nicht mal mehr versuchte ihm zu antworten, hätte Davis damals schon alarmieren müssen.

  
**And when the nurses they came, said its come back again  
** I wasn't expecting that  
Then you closed your eyes, took my heart by surprise  
And I wasn't expecting that! 

 

 

Als Ken erneut kollabiert war, war Davis der erste im Krankenhaus gewesen.

 

Angst floss durch seine Venen. „Die Saat der Finsternis? Aber... das kann doch nicht-“  
  


„Sie hat damals viel in meinem Körper angerichtet... ich wusste auch nicht, dass-“ Doch seine Erklärung war von einem Husten unterbrochen worden.

 

„Ken...“  
  
„... Ich war ziemlich feige, hm?“

 

Kens Hand lag wieder auf Davis', der sie trotz aufschäumender Wut und tief sitzender Enttäuschung der letzten Jahre nicht wegzog.  
  


„Ja.“ Davis schluckte die Tränen herunter. „Der größte Feigling von allen.“

 

„Kch.“ Er hatte gelacht. Dieser blöde Bastard hatte auch noch gelacht, in seinem Sterbebett.

 

„Ich werde dich vermissen, Davis.“  
  
„Du... blöder...“

 

 

Doch Ken hatte seine Augen schon geschlossen.

 

 

 

Davis stellte das Foto zurück auf den kleinen Schrank.

 

Manchmal musste er immer noch weinen, wenn er an all das dachte.

 

 

Doch manchmal fühlte es sich auch so an, als würde jemand seine Tränen wegstreichen.

 

 

 

 

 

* * * THE FUCKING END * * *  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, well... Ich habe mich echt gerade danach gefühlt. Und „gerade“ ist 'ne ziemlich gute Beschreibung, die Idee kam mir vor guten zwei Stunden :'D It's Sintober, da darf man ein bisschen. Oder auch ein bisschen mehr. 
> 
> Die Lyrics sind Jamie Lawson's „Wasn't Expecting That“ entnommen. Ja, ich habe (mehr oder weniger) den Sinn und ein einziges Wort gewechselt, Schande über mein Haupt. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-lI_tgQMMk wäre der Link, falls jemand das Video / den Song nicht kennen sollte.
> 
> Uff. 
> 
> Ich hoffe, es war aushaltbar. 
> 
>  
> 
> Liebste Grüße, 
> 
>  
> 
> Maaiika (die anscheinend wieder in ihrem OTP versunken ist T_T)


End file.
